Commercial ATR and/or SR units often combust air or oxygen with pre-reformed natural gas and steam or combusting air or oxygen with residual methane, such as from a tubular reformer, through a bed of refractory media as part of their operational design. For example, SR or ATR units are commonly used for production of synthesis gas for producing ammonia, methanol, and the like. Such gas-to-liquid systems direct hot gasses over a catalyst bed to convert hydrocarbons into synthesis gas. However, thermal and/or catalyst media are subject to corrosion and degradation from the combined temperature and chemical reactivity of the hot gasses flowing thereover. In many furnace designs, tile barriers are provided to intercede between rapidly flowing hot gas from the combustion zone and the catalyst media beds, to slow and distribute hot gas flow evenly and both protect the catalyst from direct gas exposure and to help hold the catalyst in position. However, these refractory bodies are likewise directly exposed to hot corrosive gasses.
Another problem with commercial ATR/SR burner design is that alumina vapor generated at the hot gas/catalyst media interface cools as it travels through the catalyst and/or downstream refractory media heat exchanger beds, depositing fine alumina powder coatings thereupon. This alumina powder deposition contributes to ruby formation in the catalyst bed, reducing catalyst efficiency; bed cloggage in general, reducing gas flow-through efficiency; and/or deposition on waste heat media and/or boiler tubes after exiting the ATR/SR that reduces the efficiency of the waste heat reclamation system. All of these factors contribute to efficiency reduction and the more frequent need for shutdown of the system for maintenance, which is costly both in and of itself and in the loss of productivity during the down time.
Thus, there is a need for refractory media for intercession between the burner and the catalyst media that is easily replaced and resistant to both thermal shock and chemical corrosion. The present novel technology addresses this need.